A conventional coupling assembly known to applicant is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,158 which includes a male coupling member and a female coupling member and a clip member for connecting the male and female members. The clip member includes a tab portion so that the user can push the tab portion to release the male coupling member from the female coupling member. The disclosed coupling assembly allows the user to connect or release the male and female member quickly. Nevertheless, there is no valve unit located between the male and female members so that during working, fluid flows through the pipes and the male and female couplings and the user cannot stop the fluid to separate the male female coupling members when needed unless the source of the fluid is sealed or stopped.
The present invention intends to provide a coupling assembly for quickly connecting and releasing two pipes in which low pressure fluid passes, and a valve unit is located in the female member and can be operated to control the direction that the fluid flows.